Otra navidad sin mis hermanos
by KitsukyR
Summary: Ella odia la navidad. La detesta desde que los hermanos Elric se fueron. ¿Tendría que pasar OTRA navidad sin ellos?." Un EdoxWin suave, tal vez.


Navidad. Hoy era una noche preciosa para todos. ¡La navidad era una fecha muy bonita! Tiene un significado de lo más dulce, y sus navidades en Rizembul son tiernas. Con su abuela y varios amigos y vecinos de ahí. Comen, festejan … Debería ser genial.

Pero para Winry Rockbell no lo es. Ella odia la navidad, desde que los hermanos Elric se fueron; y solamente vuelven para que Edward tenga una reparación de su automail; y los pocos días vuelven en su búsqueda. Ella realmente los extraña muchísimo. ¿Pero qué puede hacer ella al respecto? No era su culpa después de todo. TENÍAN que hacer esa búsqueda, conseguir sus cuerpos originales, no podían estar así. Y ella realmente esperaba y confiaba que eso sucedería, tarde o temprano.

Pero ese "tarde" no la ponía felíz.

Siempre pensaba en ellos, en que estarían haciendo; en la manera en como, por cada estupidez; solían lastimarse y en muchas ocaciones estar a un centímetro de perder su vida. Por eso ahora, la navidad era una mierda. Porque aunque estuviera con su abuela, ella no estaba con sus hermanitos. Sus hermanos pequeños, que tanto ella ama. Así que,

¿qué clase de navidad es ésta sin sus hermanos? Sus ojos se desviaron hacia esa pared. Ese lugar, donde estaban la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Todas las fotos que tenía con ellos de pequeños, los juegos en el río; la vez que Al le pidió casarse con ella; el día que encontró a un perro y entre los tres lo apodaron "Den" … Eran recuerdos. Y le encantaría hablar de esos con sus queridos hermanos Alphonse y Edward.

-¿Winry?- me sorprendí, saliendo de mi transe y me dí vuelta para ver a mi abuela.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿qué pasa Abuela?- sonreí nerviosa, para que la respuesta de ella sería una mirada seria y enojada.

-Ya son las doce. Feliz navidad.- ella me dio una copa, y me sonrió melancólicamente al darse cuenta que estaba mirando.-

-¡Oh!, feliz navidad abuela.- tomé la copa, y con cuidado la choqué con otra que ella tenía.

-No te deprimas. Ya los verás otra vez, seguro están bién.-

-Sí, claro… gracias.- ella sonrió y dio media vuelta, antes de irse hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos

-Ven con los demás a festejar, sería agradable.- Con que son las doce, ¿eh? No sé porque, pero dentro mío esperaba que mágicamente aparecieran ellos dos por la puerta, como si nada pasara. Y yo los golpearía, por ser tan idiotas y llegar tan tarde a navidad.

Pero eso no sucedería. Ni en un millón de años. Porque mis hermanos menores estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas como para venir a visitarme. Bueno, ¿qué más dá? Así que caminé hacia la mesa, donde todos se encontraban sentados festejando; y me uní a ellos. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-Felíz navidad hermano.- Le dí una risa sarcástica desde el sillón donde ambos estabamos sentados.

-Nunca me gustaron estas cosas. ¡ASÍ QUE NO SÉ PORQUE RAYOS ESTAMOS FESTEJANDO CON EL IMBÉCIL DE ROY Y SUS PERROS!- Al rió, gracioso de mi reacción.

-Lo hubieras pensando antes de aceptar su petición. No creo que la estés pasando tan mal, ¿eh?-

-¡Puf!, ¡cállate Al!- Comencé a mirarlos. Roy, Breda, Riza, y todos sus imbéciles perros militares. Sonreí. No era una mala idea después de todo. Pero de todas formas, faltaba algo.

-¿Winry suele pasar las navidades en Rizembul con la abuela, no?- abrí mis ojos como platos, y lo miré con una mueca.

-Eh… sí, creo que sí. No estoy seguro. ¿Porqué lo mencionas?-

-Oh.. porque, creo que también sería divertido con Winry y Pinako, ¿no crees?- No dije una palabra, y me quedé callando mirando como Riza trataba de calmar la borrachera del idiota del coronel.

-¿Estás pensando en algo, Al?- dí vuelta mi mirada hacia la de él. Aunque fuera una armadura, podía observar su risa con dientes; me daba escalofríos saber que él tenía una idea en mente.

-Winry no podría usar anillos cuando trabaja tanto con los automail, sería incómodo para ella. Pero un collar no estaría mal, ¿no, hermano?- Lo miré por unos segundos. Y en un rato, saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta para regalo. Escuché la pequeña risita de Al, y le dije entre gritos

-¡No es lo que estás pensando! No se lo compré para navidad; ¡es solamente para que no esté enojada y me golpee con esa llave inglesa!-

-Oh, está bién; claro. ¿Vas a dárselo?- comencé a jugar con el regalo junto con mis manos, observando detenidamente.

-Estoy pensándolo.-

-Dáselo, creo que ella estará muy felíz.- Coloqué el regalo en una mesa de en frente, observándolo durante unos minutos. …

-¿Y bién, hermano? ¿se lo darás?.-

Cuando me desperté esta mañana, pensé que sería un día normal. Una navidad normal. Salí de la casa hacia el jardín, pensaba quedarme esa noche y al día siguiente partir con un tren hacia Rush Valley. Suspiré, algo cansada. Mañana al trabajo otra vez; pero de alguna manera eso me hacía felíz. Fue cuando en ese instante, me sorprendí al escuchar a mi abuela diciéndome que tenía un paquete para mí. ¿Para mí? ¿qué sería? Comencé abrirlo, y era un pequeño paquete con un regalo y a su lado, una nota; que decía "_Felíz navidad"_ pero nadie había firmado. No sabía de quien era. Lo único que sabía, es que el regalo era un hermoso collar. Debería estar preocupada por quien lo había mandado, pero por alguna razón no me importó. Sonreí muy contenta. Por lo menos, esta navidad me había traído algo bueno, ¿no?


End file.
